Flirt
by bostonrainbow825
Summary: M rated One Shot in which Jane and Maura finally address the fact that they flirt with each other all the time. Rizzles Femslash


Disclaimer: All original property is not owned by us and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Rizzoli & Isles' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only. The cooking show referenced is 'Chopped', don't own that either.

 **Flirt**

It had been one of those nights that Maura hadn't realized had crept up on them. Their week had been hard, intense and tragic. The sudden murder of an entire family in the dead of night had put Boston on edge, and it had taken every ounce of intellect and gumshoe experience that both of their departments possessed to find the murderer and put him into cuffs.

Everyone else had decided to drown their exhaustion and stress with some drinks at the Robber, but Jane and Maura had come to an instant decision to bow out for something quieter. Which had led them to the ME's house, curled up together on the couch working on their second bottle of wine as they watched mindless television.

First had been a round of half hour comedies that Jane had chosen, the jokes sometimes needing explanation for Maura but when she'd been able to control her laughter the detective had given all of them some sort of context the ME could relate too. Finally Maura had stolen the remote and turned it to a show she could actually enjoy, a cooking challenge show which allowed chefs to show off their skills as each course eliminated another among them until only one remained.

Somewhere near the entree portion of the hour long show, Maura had leaned closer to Jane stealing more of the blanket that the brunette had draped over her legs. Not long after that she hadn't even realized when she'd slipped her hand against Jane's and they began to play their fingers against each others. Both of them engaged in the show, but at the same time their physical being was focused on the slide of sensitive fingertips against each other skin.

For Maura the show seemed to slip away, her eyes lowering slowly to a half closed position as she concentrated more on the intimate touch, mapping out the ridges and curves of Jane's fingers and thumb.

"You tired Maur?" Jane's voice was soft and low as the detective shifted slightly to lean more against the side of the couch to give the blonde a more secure leaning point, stretching out her body to give her more surface area to lean against too.

"No." Maura responded in an equally soft tone. "Just very comfortable." She had felt her body shift with Jane without willing it too, though she didn't relinquish the connection between their hands. "Are you tired?"

"No, it's nice to just relax." The brunette admitted stretching out her sock covered feet on the coffee table. "I can't do this with anyone but you." She admitted.

"I know exactly what you mean." Maura punctuated her words by sliding her fingers through Jane's a slow deliberate motion to connect the full length from top to bottom before pulling them back slowly.

"I've never had a connection like this with anyone Maur." Jane moved her hand against Maura's again, this time closing their palms together with their fingers intersected together tightly. "Especially not with someone like you." She moved her head and pressed her lips to the crown of Maura's head and kissed blonde hair.

"Someone like me?" Maura turned slightly after the attention, turning her soft hazel eyes to look at Jane as she whispered the curious question.

"Educated, sophisticated, refined..." Jane offered with a soft smile. "You know it Maura, you and I are pretty much like Lady and the Tramp without the puppies." The smile melted into a grin.

"But if I'm not mistaken the entire point of that movie was that despite the obvious differences they were both meant for each other, complete with each other." Maura smiled back at Jane's example.

"You've seen The lady and The Tramp? Maura I'm impressed."

"It is a classic." Maura's smile grew wider. "Does it help if I tell you that the only reason I saw it was because due to a mix up my Au pair took me to see it with her niece in order to assist my parents who failed to properly book a sitter?"

"No, that spoils it." Jane shook her head. "You know what I mean though right? I'm an Italian American Bostonian who loves football and beer and you're a BSU graduate cum laude or what ever that is, who drank her first beer three years ago as a favour to me."

"You are the street wise, worldly one and I am the sheltered princess type." Maura gave the suggestion but without any hint of negativity. "So when are you going to take me out for pasta in a back alley?"

"I can't see you eating spaghetti and meatballs off a trashcan lid behind Michaelo's while Vince plays the accordion." Jane chuckled softly.

"No, a trashcan lid would be unhygienic." Maura gave a soft laugh. "I'll have to settle for this, poor me." She admitted leaning into Jane's side again squeezing their interlocked hands.

"You're a strange one Maur, you know that." Jane shook her head with another soft laugh. "Sometimes I..." She stopped and just leaned her head back against the couch.

Silence reigned for a long moment, the only sound that of the narrative from the cooking show.

"Sometimes you?" Maura finally broke the stalemate and turned hazel eyes to Jane again urging her to continue.

"You confuse me." The brunette admitted honestly.

"Confuse you how?" Maura prompted again for her to explain.

"Honestly?" Jane sighed ever so lightly, feeling more than seeing the other woman nod gently. "Occasionally I get the feeling that you're... you're flirting with me."

This admission was met by another long moment of silence, though it was punctuated just as much by the fact that Maura's body didn't tense and the only move she made was sliding her fingertips over Jane's knuckles in the hand over hers.

"Occasionally I am." Maura finally let the words slip out in a soft honest voice.

Jane let the reply sit for a moment not making her own response to it, she just let her hand sit in Maura's

"Why?" The brunette posed her next question a little more softly.

"Because..." Maura let the word hand first before the silence came. "Sometimes I get the feeling you're flirting with me."

Jane instantly opened her mouth to reply but then closed it, laughing softly instead.

"I guess sometimes I am." She replied.

"I think it would be impossible to decide which one of us started it, I think it's just something we've always done." The blonde continued when Jane gave the further admission. "And..." She gave a soft laugh of her own. "I enjoy getting past your guard."

The brunette nodded slightly and stretched her toes again.

"Do I even have a guard with you anymore?"

"Not the same one you have for everyone else anymore, but we all have guards Jane." Maura admitted. "Don't you celebrate when you get past one of mine?"

"Yeah I do." Jane admitted. "But to be honest I like moments like this more." She added. "Just you and me, no guard pushing, no pressured conversations, just you and me and a bad cooking show." She grinned. "What do you do with pickled pig lips? What are pickled pig lips?"

"They are exactly what they say they are, pig lips pickled." Maura gave a soft laugh. "I can assure you it is not a very common ingredient in north American cooking." Squeezing Jane's hand again. "I hope you know how much I enjoy these moments. I never know when they will happen but I always know that when they do, it will even out everything in the world again."

A soft comfortable silence fell between them as both women settled into their places and focused vaguely on the show until Jane glanced down at the crown of Maura's head again as it rested against her body.

"So you don't flirt with me because... you know, you want my attention _that_ way."

"Why would I flirt with you if I didn't want your undivided attention?" Maura gave one slow wiggle against Jane's body as she gave her answer.

"I'm not talking about my undivided attention Maura." Jane shook her head with a slight sigh.

"Yes." Maura breathed out, letting her thumb slide down the edge of Jane's palm.

"Should I stop flirting with you?" There was a soft edge of teasing in the brunette's tone.

"Only if you want me to stop flirting with you." Maura teased back.

"Not really." Jane turned slightly, kicking up one leg to a bent position, though she kept it supported on the coffee table. "You never know I might kick it up a notch or two on occasion." She grinned.

"I think I would like that." Maura smiled out of view as she slid her free hand under the blanket and rested it on Jane's now elevated thigh.

"Think anyone would notice?" Jane too was smiling, actually her expression was more of a smirk.

"Depends on how much you raise your game I would imagine, people around us have seemed to pay less attention to the flirting." Maura pointed out rubbing her hand up and down a short few inches.

"Be honest Maura, the people around us don't pay attention to much unless it's dead or evidence."

"I think you would be surprised by how much they do pay attention to Jane." Maura disagreed with her gently. "Our office is rife with inter office gossip."

Jane chuckled and shook her head.

"With the amount of men in the BPD you'd have thought otherwise." She pointed out. "Then again, according to my mother, working at The Robber has opened her eyes to the real world of men."

"Should I take things up a notch as well?" Maura didn't comment on this fact but instead followed another thread that had stuck into her mind.

"Not necessarily." Jane shook her head. "I just know there are things I could say to you that I don't."

"Really?" Hazel eyes glanced up to her smiling on their own. "I look forward to hearing what you've been 'editing'." She leaned her head back against Jane's arm.

"Roll on Morgue Monday." Jane chuckled.

"Mmmm I can't wait." Maura chuckled at Jane's amusement more than anything as they both seemed to let the conversation step back from the intensity they had allowed it to take. "You can't deep fry squid ink pasta, that is going to get her chopped." She commented at the screen with another chuckle. "Even you would know that."

-x-

The weekend had passed by without any other 'moments, as Maura liked to refer to them. They had met up for a run, Maura had attended an afternoon gallery show without Jane to add her unusual commentary, and on Sunday all of the Rizzoli's had gathered at her home for the now common family meal which ended with the boys (which included Jane) watching whatever sport happened to be on television available to them.

All in all Maura had been comforted by the fact that despite the slight admission they had made on the Friday night, not one thing about her relationship with Jane had changed. In fact, if anything the conversation had helped them settle into an even more comfortable norm.

It hadn't been until Monday morning when Maura had stood in front of her closet to select what she was going to wear after stepping out of the shower that she felt a sudden feeling of anticipation come over her. She remembered the way that Jane had pointed out that Monday was the unofficial start of 'new territory'.

For that reason Maura wanted to look perfect, and for that reason she picked a dress she normally wouldn't have worn to work. It was white and clung to her curves in a way that left little to the imagination, but the upper body was a square neck that meant it didn't show too much cleavage even if the designer had darted the material to perfectly show off the female form.

It took her even longer to decide on the shoes, alternating between going with a muted white to match the dress colour or introducing a shocking colour to accent. In the end she had settled on a pair of red heels that she knew were comfortable as well as accentuated her legs all the right way.

Maura knew she'd made the right choice when she'd first walked into the precinct and all eyes from the milling uniformed officers went to her for a moment before they respectfully turned away again to continue their day. Having also worked on another part of her plan, she held the tray of coffee she held from a local specialty shop in one hand, her briefcase in the other as she moved to the elevator and headed up to deliver the thoughtful treat knowing Monday was not Jane's strong point.

"Good Morning Detectives." Maura pushed through the door and moved first to Korsak's desk, dropping her briefcase softly on the floor before she moved to find his coffee and hand it out towards him.

"Dr. Isles." He took it with a smile. "This is the way every Monday should start." His smile grew brighter as he took the drink leaning back in his chair slightly, subtly but obviously appraising the blonde and her outfit.

Jane's head came up at the sound of Maura's voice, the brunette leaning back in her chair watching the interaction with a growing smile, though not moving from her desk to see if the ME had the intention of delivering her drink to her.

"I hypothesized after the last week that perhaps this one deserved to start off on a different note." Maura smiled back at him, before moving the short distance to hold Jane's cup out to her. "I made the compromise of getting you the dark roast you like but I refused to acquiesce to the obscene amount of sugar you would have put into it yourself."

"I can acquiesce to that." Jane smirked taking the cup from the blonde. "Beautiful dress." She added with a nod towards the ME's outfit. "Our running's toning up your calves real nice."

"Thank you." Maura smile was bright as she turned and lifted her right lower leg up at the knee to flex the muscles and show off. "Enjoy your coffee." She plucked hers out of the carrying container as she moved to deposit the now unnecessary cardboard device in the recycling bin by the door. Before moving back to bend down at the knee, making the dress strain against her backside as she picked up her briefcase.

"I'll be down in a while to pick up the last of the files on the Riekle case." Jane called as Maura did this. "If it's not too much trouble could you have them ready for me?"

"Of course Detective, I'll make sure there is a full paper copy available for you." Maura nodded as she pulled up to stand again and then with another flash of a smile moved off to the elevator.

-x-

It was a good hour later before Jane was able to free herself up to get down to the morgue. Slipping out of the elevator Jane took a quick peak through the large glass doors of the main lab and seeing it empty detoured towards Maura's office. The door to the more private area was pulled mostly closed and so the brunette reached up and holding her blazer closed with one hand, reached up with the other and knocked on the door politely with the other.

"Come in please." Maura looked up from where she was reviewing a report on her laptop and called to whoever had knocked.

Pushing open the door by it's handle Jane stepped into the office smiling warmly as she looked over to Maura's desk.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything too important." She apologized moving smoothly to the edge of the desk.

"Of course not." Maura smiled at her invitingly. "I have the file you needed." She reached over to the top of a short pile to pat it with her hand.

"Efficient as ever." Jane nodded. "Thanks again for the coffee, it perked my morning right up." She added shifting to settle her ass on the edge of the desk. "So who's the dress by? I've not seen it before, a square neck suits you."

"It's an Amber Castillo, I picked it up from her boutique last time I was in Chicago." Maura reached one hand up to smooth out the neckline. "Do you think?"

"I've already told you what I think." Jane smirked at the very feminine 'fluffing' that Maura did. "The pendant needs a re-think, and before tell me it's worth like four figures and is a one of a kind, it's ugly and needs more colour, one of your eclectic marbled pieces would have been better." She put her hand to her own throat. "Want to go to dinner after work?"

"I would love to go to dinner after work, do you have somewhere in mind?" Maura smirked at Jane's very direct rebuff of the pendant she was wearing, that was indeed one of a kind, but she had to admit the suggestion the Detective had made would have worked beautifully, and on top of that it proved just how much Jane did pay attention to her jewelry choices.

"It's Martini Mondays at Rafello's." Jane offered. "You like their Lychee Martinis."

"I do, that sounds perfect. Shall we take one car so we can take a cab home if necessary?" Maura filled out the plan.

"One car sounds good." Jane slipped down of the edge of the desk. "At lunch we'll drive your Prius home and I'll bring you back here in mine and go straight to Rafello's from here when we get off?"

"Wonderful." Maura held out the file to her. "Oh and Detective, is that a new suit?" She tilted her head softly as she appraised the typically dark dress pants and coat but knew that from the cut it wasn't one she was used to seeing in Jane's rotation.

"Yeah, I picked it up from an on-line boutique." Jane paused and did a slow turn, sliding her hand into a pant pocket pulling them a little taut across her ass and turning again before pulling it out and pushing both hands into the square cut pockets in her blazer. "One of the ones you recommended."

"I have good taste." Maura winked at her little show. "Don't forget this." She wiggled the file again.

"Oh yeah right." Jane backed up and leaned across the desk taking the file, pausing as she was leaned across it. "You smell as good as you look." She added in a whisper, turning to look into hazel eyes as she was leaned in place.

"Do you recognize it?" Maura slowly swallowed as she leaned a little closer, stretching out her neck as she did towards Jane.

"It's Beautiful, literally, the one I bought you for Christmas, by Estee Lauder." Jane leaned in taking a deep breath in through her nose, deliberately grazing the tip of her nose against Maura's neck.

The ME had been expecting Jane to lean in again, anticipating it really, but the soft contact created a gentle body wide shiver. She suddenly heard the detective's warning that she was going to 'take it up a notch' echo in her memory and she realized indeed Jane had meant the warning seriously.

"It is, it seemed a good metaphor for the morning." Maura finally managed to give the whispered reply back.

"Definitely suits the day." Jane took another breath in, again moving the tip of her nose against the soft aromatic skin before leaning back to a standing position, this time with the file in her hand. "I'll see you around one to drive your car home if I don't get down in between now and then?" She let glittering brown eyes meet hazel ones.

"I'll be here." Maura leaned back in her chair, meeting Jane's look with an identical one as she watched the brunette finally walk out. Reaching she picked up another file and fanned herself with it.

There was no denying things had definitely gone up a notch.

-x-

"Did you know the lychee fruit has been seen as a symbol of royalty and love since around the turn of the first century." Maura twirled the stir stick in her drink as she looked across the small round table at Jane. "In fact there is a legend that says in order to woo the Lady Yang Kuei Fei, the Emperor Hsuan Tsung had fast horse guards at the ready to travel over 600 miles to the south to pick and then return with fresh lychees to impress her."

"I do now." Jane laughed softly as she leaned back slightly in her chair, lifting her own martini glass and taking a sip from it. The brunette had also chosen to join Maura in a Martini, choosing one a little more pedestrian, but she had to admit it tasted damn good. "Did it work?"

"Yes, but then again a concubine had little choice about submitting to an Emperor's wishes, but it shows the influence her beauty and seductive charms had to make him want to please her with such a gift." Maura filled in. "How is your drink?"

"It's good, really good actually." Jane admitted. "I should have given in and tried one of these some time ago." She smiled and took another sip, setting it down on the table. "So how was your day, sorry I didn't get down as much as I usually do, Cavanaugh was all up in my face about the last case, but I think I settled him and by the end of the day he was happy with everything we did." She summed up. "Let me guess you had a nice quiet day and actually managed to get things done without the constant interruptions."

"Actually it sounds like my day was similar to yours. I spent quite a bit of it going back and forth with the District Attorney about the Dabute case, it's coming up to trial in a few weeks and the defense has apparently been making noises about hiring its own forensic pathologist to dispute my findings." She admitted the 'annoying' idea, more because being who she was she didn't know how any other pathologist could dispute any of the indisputable scientific evidence that was involved in the case. It wasn't as if it came down to opinion, it was about fact. "But I outlined things point by point to make it clear it wasn't evidence that could be logically disputed by anyone, none of it was based on my opinion but on fact."

"It's like these people like to make our lives harder." Jane rolled her eyes. "Don't worry I'm sure you were most successful in your goal in making the DA rethink. I believe everything you tell me." She winked.

"No, you don't." Maura gave a soft laugh. "But thank you, I appreciate that you're confidence in my scientific method."

"So what do you like on the menu?" Jane changed the subject with a nod towards blonde.

"Mmmm I was thinking maybe a compromise, bacon wrapped scallops?" Maura put forward. "And the chef's signature tomato mozzarella salad."

"Nice." Jane nodded. "So..." The brunette leaned back again a smirk pulling at her lips. "How was the heat today? Turned up enough for you?"

Maura had not expected the direct question if she was honest, in her mental assessment of the situation she had figured they would both allow this new level of flirtation to go on for some time before it reached another crescendo as it had the other night. One that would decide if things got 'hotter' or cooled off according to how they both felt.

"I guess that depends Detective." Maura leaned back sitting up even straighter knowing it let her show off her breasts as she ran her fingertip over the rim of the glass. "Are you ready for another notch?" She knew Jane was focused on her enough to miss her slipping off her high heel to let it rest on the floor before she moved her foot and expertly slipped it forward catching the hem of her pant leg to slid her stocking covered leg a little up and then down Jane's calf.

A soft blush filled Jane's high cheeks but her dark eyes kept fixed on Maura's hazel ones.

"To be honest Maura, I'm just letting myself be honest, I'm not so much measuring what I do in notches as..." She leaned her body forward letting the fact that she had shucked off her blazer and now the deep red button down she was wearing didn't cling to her body at all, the top three buttons unfastened letting the black tank top she had on beneath it more than show as she leaned. "Not censoring myself as much, I just wanted to know if I should stop censoring myself at all."

"I don't want you to censor yourself anymore." Maura put her glass down and reached across slipping her hand over the brunette's, playing her fingertips over the Detective's wrist. "I don't want to censor myself anymore either." She admitted her voice dropping to a warm tone that only Jane would be able to hear in the din around them. "I just want to enjoy every moment with you."

"I'm willing to try that." Jane turned her hand so that her palm was up turned and she could play her fingers on Maura's wrist too. "More than willing actually." She let her voice flow warmly. "I want to hear the unabridged version of you." She smiled. "I'm sorry my fingers aren't soft like yours." She added the somewhat odd sounding apology as she drew small circles around against the visible veins on Maura's wrist. "Gun grips and homicide paper work is unforgiving."

"Don't apologize." Maura shook her head softly. "It's something I associate with you... familiar... comforting..." She let her fingers roam more onto Jane's palm, moving over the aged callous on her thumb and then finally to stroke over the stiff scar in the centre of Jane's palm but moved away from it again because it was only one of the many hallmarks to her. "Strong." She let her hazel eyes stay on Jane's able to map the areas out from memory. "Yet vulnerable."

"You know I love you don't you Maura?" Jane caught Maura's fingers suddenly fixing the blonde with a challenging look.

"Yes." Maura knew the question might have a dozen different connotations but she also knew that fundamentally she did know, more than that she believed that Jane loved her. It was something that could never be drawn into question. "Do you know I love you Jane?"

"I know it." Jane nodded. "I just... sometimes... I don't believe it." She admitted honestly.

"Why?" Maura asked the question softly hoping that if Jane could explain that doubt to her she could work on making it disappear.

"Because you're you and I'm me." Jane said simply. "Lady...Tramp." She made the analogy again softly.

"Do you believe I can make a decision?" Maura asked the obtuse question and saw Jane give her a nod of obvious agreement. "Then understand that like Lady, I have decided that Tramp is more than anything I've ever dreamed I could have. Loving, loyal, strong, street smart, dedicated, brave and beautiful."

"So how long do I have to wait until I ask you if you..." Jane took a breath before tightening her grip on Maura's hand ever so slightly. "If you'd go on a date with me. A real one?"

"I think we've both waited long enough for that." Maura squeezed her hand back and then fluttered her eyelashes. "I'm free Friday."

"Damn it I'm not." Jane cursed.

"Oh." Maura gave a soft laugh with the noise. "What are you doing on Friday?"

"I'm looking after TJ for Tommy." The brunette frowned hard.

"I don't know if you'd want to count it as our first date, but I could still help you babysit." Maura pointed out. "We could take him to the new sensory exploration zone at the Museum."

"Are they open late? I'm not going round 'till 6." Jane quirked her eyebrow. "And you're more than welcome to help me babysit. TJ loves you and you're so good with him, but no, I don't want to call it our first date." She underlined. "I'm serious about you Maura, and I'm serious about dating you." She added with a slight frown. "Even if I have no real idea what that means."

"It means exactly what it would mean if I were male Jane." Maura gave a soft shrug. "And yes the sensory zone is open until 8:30, so it means he can enjoy but none of us will be overtired. We can then make sure he's settled and asleep on schedule." She smiled at the brunette.

"Sounds good." Jane gave a quick shrug. "We really need to order Maur, or we'll have drink two Martini's on an empty stomach and have a hangover in the morning."

"Look whose the responsible one tonight." Maura grinned at her. "Is there anything else you want to order?" She made a motion to the passing waitress who made a quick indication that she would be back in just a moment to take their order.

"How about some mannicoti? We can share." Jane offered finishing her martini with a grin.

"Perfect." Maura nodded her agreement.

-x-

"I don't care, you had too much to drive and it's not like you don't have clothes here. We can pick your car up tomorrow." Maura used her key to open the door and moved to turn off the house alarm as she led Jane inside. "I think the Chef is getting even better with her presentation, soon we won't be able to get a table there."

"We'll always get a table there." Jane chuckled as she stumbled just a little as she followed her in. "When I was working on the drugs unit I gave her brother a break when I brought him in on a case I was working."

"Oh, you have an in, you never told me that before." Maura smiled and after she closed the door, she moved around Jane and brought her hands up to the tall detective's shoulders. "Let me get your jacket." Without the usual 'restraints' she let her fingers caress Jane's neck as she swept her hair out of the way as she eased the collar back away to ease the jacket off.

"I don't like to tell people, you know it's not something her family is proud of I'm sure and it's not like I did anything massive, he was a kid who made bad choices, he deserved a good break." Jane arched her shoulders back and heard the moan that slipped from her lips as Maura's fingers touched her rather than actually willed herself to make it.

"You have a kind heart." Maura complimented her as she slipped the jacket completely off Jane's body and folding it over her arm, she reached up and settled Jane's hair so it flowed down her back again. "So... do you want a glass of wine?" She moved around the taller woman's form, but couldn't resist letting her hand trail from touching Jane's back, around to her elbow and then down the brunette's forearm.

"I thought you told me I had already drunk too much." Jane pointed out as she reached out catching hold of Maura's hand before it slipped off her arm, pulling the blonde around in front of her.

"To drive home." Maura let herself be re-positioned without any objection, using the prompt to step even closer into the usual personal space that they both kept between each other.

"God I want to kiss you." Jane breathed out warm breath onto Maura's face her words almost taking her by surprise let alone the blonde.

"As much as I want you to kiss me?" Maura put her empty hand open onto Jane's label and leaned even closer, nothing but expectation and love in her hazel eyes.

Jane leaned in and lightly rubbed her nose up along the side of Maura's, her dark eyes sliding closed as she did and her free hand moving to the blonde's hip as she did. Then she drew her nose back down the blonde's before literally just grazing her lips against the lightly glossed ones that seemed to be waiting for them.

Nothing could have prepared Maura for the body wide explosion of feeling that the fleeting touch caused inside of her. It was like earlier in the day when Jane had unexpectedly brushed her nose on the blonde's neck while sampling her perfume. Except if the first time had been an explosion this was like a nuclear reaction.

Her body instantly pressed closer to Jane, inflaming the body wide connection as she closed the distance the second time. Her glossy lips lingered on Jane's as she slid her hand around off the detective's collar up to her long neck to cup the back near her hairline, before she brought a tiny distance between their mouths again to see what Jane would do, trying to judge the brunette's reaction having been too overwhelmed by own response to fully take in Jane's.

"I love you." Jane breathed onto Maura's lips before pressing her mouth back against the blonde mouth, harder this time, her hand tightening on her hip before gliding around her back and literally pulling her to press tight to her body.

Instantly instead of pulling their mouths apart again to say the words back, Maura melted against Jane body and soul. Ignoring the coat over her arm as she moved her other hand to loop around Jane's neck, opening her lips a little as she gave herself permission to explore the lips ahead of her that she had fantasied about in a way she could only ever admit to herself at particular times until now.

Jane wasn't sure whether it was the Martini's or the kiss that was giving her the heady rush that was making not just her head but her whole body literally buzz as Maura seemed to not surrender to her but merge into the kiss with her, warm lips pressing into and against hers, sliding and catching onto her own with a grace and a smoothness she just couldn't describe or ever have expected. Holding the blonde tighter Jane almost timidly slipped her tongue out to trace the line of the lips she kissed, in between kissing them, moaning deep in her throat at the taste of martini, lychee and gloss from the blonde's lips.

The moan that came from Jane's was almost lost to Maura because of the one that came from herself as she felt Jane's tongue trace a line of pure erotic fire across her lips. She opened her mouth more, trying to pull Jane inside, her hips pressing forward against Jane as her body seemed no longer affected by gravity.

It was impossible for Jane to ignore the invitation to take the kiss deeper, guiding her tongue lightly over the soft bow of Maura's upper lip she briefly drew back and then pressed her open mouth full to the blonde's sliding her tongue into the warm depth of Maura's mouth, pressing her hand full up Maura's back as she did just drawing her as close as humanly possible.

If anything in Jane had ever doubted that Maura could feel love for her, the way that the blonde melted even further into her as she deepened the kiss made a connection that should erase that doubt forever. She probably didn't notice as the coat slipped in a heap to the floor, both of Maura's hands slipped into long dark locks pulling Jane closer in an attempt to keep the kiss from ever ending. At the same time her own tongue began to wind and play against Jane's, deepening the new intense feeling, the kiss quickly becoming unlike anything Maura had ever experienced before. It was an epiphany inside her mind as just what everything she had ever felt, everything they had experienced together had ever meant. This was perfection, completion and passion wound together in the most beautiful kiss she'd ever even dreamed of.

Losing herself in the kiss for the longest moment, totally lost in the feelings that were nothing like anything she had ever felt before Jane finally realized that she needed to do that life giving thing called breathe. Reluctantly she broke the intense kiss and pulled in a slightly staggered breath blinking literally glittering eyes open to gaze at the blonde in her arms.

"I love you too." Maura's sparkling hazel eyes blinked into dark ones as she whispered the warm words now that they had actually parted enough to say them.

"Maura..." Jane licked her lips as she slid her hand down Maura's back. "You are..." She began put shook her head as her whole body felt a little fuzzy, it was unlike anything she had felt before, like something people would talk about teenage love made you feel like you were floating, unbalanced and unfocused. "That was..." But still she couldn't finish.

"I agree." Maura didn't so much let her off the hook as she also suddenly didn't know what words would be the best to explain the feeling that had filled her the moment their lips had met. "You are beautiful." She ran her hand down over dark hair.

"Did that really just happen?" Jane continued to blink as she leaned into the stroking hand her eyes closing again. "Did we actually kiss?" The tone of the brunette's voice was like nothing the blonde had ever heard before, full of almost childlike wonder.

"Yes, that really did just happen, we really did kiss." Maura let her hand press against the lean to increase the contact. "You are a really good kisser Detective."

A light blush flared high across Jane's cheeks.

"So are you." She replied opening her eyes again and looking down at the floor as if just a little embarrassed by the compliment.

"Jane..." Maura said the brunette's name in a sultry tone, waiting until dark eyes came back up to meet hers again before she leaned in again as she let her hand slide to Jane's cheek. She didn't actually finish the sentence instead she pressed their lips together again, exploring from one corner to the other.

"Maura..." Jane said the blonde's name into the kiss which though the blonde had started the brunette quickly seemed to take over, catching hold of the blonde's bottom lip between her lips catching it with her teeth briefly, pulling it back towards her mouth with a growl.

The intense moment made Maura's hips flex forward hard into Jane's, her hand slipping down to grip each side of the Detective's shirt, then ball into the material as another hard roll of pleasure went through her pulling open more buttons to further reveal the camisole underneath.

Releasing Maura's lip Jane's mouth landed quickly on the warm skin of the blonde's face, just at the corner of her mouth, pulling away the next instant to press again the next moment on the warm flesh just below that point heading down towards the ME's throat a low growling moan constant in her throat as she moved, her hand sliding back up Maura's back.

"Jannne..." Maura's voice had never hit such a deep tone before as she stretched out in order for the brunette's mouth to reach every inch of her skin, the hand at her back only giving her a point to pivot from as her hips pressed forward even harder as the ache of want began to settle between her legs. Her hands slipped into dark hair again pulling her in closer wanting to underline how much she desired the Detective.

"I want you." Jane's voice was a lust filled growl as teeth grazed against the blonde's neck.

"Yes..." The word wasn't tentative but it came out during an inhale not an exhale which stole some of the natural strength that would have come with the word as Maura swore she actually felt her knees dip when Jane's tone reached her ears. "Bed... please." She didn't form the words as a question but with the last one underlined how much she wanted the same thing, her mind not even daring to get ahead of itself and picture what would be next as just the feel of Jane's mouth exploring her neck was enough to almost make her explode.

"Yes." Almost as a surprise to herself Jane instantly agreed with the blonde's directive drawing back from her almost ravenous assault on Maura's neck and throat to pull off her shirt that was barely hanging on with just a button and toss it on the floor leaving her in just her pants and cami. "I need to show you Maura... show you the things I can't say." She grabbed the blonde again and kissed her hard.

What shouldn't have surprised Jane but might have was the hard intensity with which Maura kissed her back with. The words saying more than the Detective could have imagined and after letting the kiss play out for a moment before she pulled herself back out of Jane's grip, the motion underlined by the sultry look in Maura's eyes and the spread of a wet tongue out quickly to enjoy the taste of Jane on her lips.

She didn't say anything else, just held out one hand as she started to step back towards the staircase.

Taking a quick breath Jane reached out and slid her fingers in between the blonde's and slowly closed her palm to Maura's taking long strides to meet her pace towards the stairs.

"You're sure?" Her voice was an aroused but caring whisper as Maura put her foot up on the first step, all be it backwards.

"There are very few things in my life I have ever been as sure as I am about this, about you." Maura admitted without any feeling that she should hold back or hide as she often felt she should with previous lovers. With Jane they had already gone through so much, the brunette knew mostof her most intimate secrets and most life altering moments of shame. Indeed, the chance to feel her body tangled with Jane's as they made passionate love wasn't something she could have any doubt in. "Are you?"

"So sure." Jane replied just as quickly pushing up close to the blonde again and crashing their lips together again, pulling her hand free from Maura's to wrap both arms around the blonde. "I don't want you Maura, I need you." Jane breathed the words into Maura's mouth as she pulled their bodies against each other on the steps.

Even with their mouths and bodies crushed together, Maura managed to kick off her heels, neither of them really paying attention to the clunking noises they made as they moved down the few steps to land on the tiling in the hallway. Free of them and feeling far more stable on the thin stairs, she looped her arms back around Jane's neck, being bolder this time in the kiss as she pressed her tongue into Jane's mouth for her own exploration even as she tried to guide them back up another step.

Jane's groan was much different this time, lower, thicker as she twirled her tongue around the blonde's in her own mouth, her hands sliding carefully over Maura's back and sides even as they slowly made their way backwards.

Somehow without parting, though it was impossible to tell how long it had taken, they managed to make it up the stairs and down the hall. It took almost a minute before either of them actually realized they were next to the bed finally.

Taking a gasp breath as she realized they were finally at their goal, Maura pulled back just far enough away from Jane to turn and reached to bunch her hair up.

"Unzip me please." She urged, knowing she'd asked for the help before but her skin felt on fire under the dress ready to feel Jane touch.

Jane didn't realize just how much her hands were shaking until she reached up to lightly grasp the small end of Maura's zipper, easing it down with a gentle smooth stroke, resting her other hand on the opposing hip at the same time to give them both a little grounding, unable to stop herself from leaning in and pressing her lips against the newly exposed skin on the back of Maura's neck.

"Jane." The brunette's name came out in a hot growl, as for some reason Maura hadn't been expecting the wet press of lips to her skin. After the long line of hot kisses her arousal level was higher then she could have imagined, just the kisses against her skin made her insides clench and shiver with pleasure. It wasn't until Jane started to press the dress off her shoulders that her remembered the material that she began to help making it so that it fell from her body. Instead of feeling exposed standing there in just the silky white bra and panty set, she only felt a urge to be rid of the last barrier and be able to press herself completely to Jane.

"Look at you." The words slipped from Jane's lips like a whispered prayer as she pulled a little back and traced a trembling finger tip over a white trap stretching over her shoulder. "You're... you're..." She pulled her hand back just enough to trace her fingertips along the bottom edge of Maura's chin. "Beautiful." She whispered pressing the chastest kiss ever against Maura's lips.

"Why is it when you say it I feel it?" Maura breathed back in response, mesmerized by the gentle way Jane was touching her and the tone of her voice.

"Because it's true." Jane traced her finger down over Maura's exposed collar bone. "You're magnificent." Her eyes followed the path of her finger even as she brought it back up to Maura's other shoulder, her hand cupping the blonde's arm. "I've never met, seen or touched any one as beautiful Maur, you must know that, you need to know that."

"Only if you are willing to admit that you are just as beautiful." Maura's hazel eyes watched dark ones as they traced over her body. "You're overdressed." She added in a warm teasing tone.

Jane let a soft chuckle fall from her lips as she looked down at her dark dress pants and cami. With a simple, almost confident motion Jane eased the simple top off over her head, letting it drop off to her side out of her hand, revealing a very practical, but still sexy solid black satin bra beneath it, the contrast between it and Jane's olive skin rather striking.

The brunette's hands then went to the belt buckle at her waist, unfastening it easily and loosening her pants with a similar flick of her fingers. With just a simple shimy of her hips, the dark material slid down long legs before Jane stepped out of them leaving her just in her short Italian leather boots, black bikini panties and bra.

"Better." Maura said approvingly before she moved closer and reached her hands out, tracing her fingers along the wide bra straps before she slid her full hands up Jane's collarbone, around her neck and back into dark hair. "Please tell me you take your boots off to make love." She teased with a one sided smirk remembering all their arguments about footwear in bed.

Jane chuckled again.

"I do." She confirmed. "Socks too." She slid her hands onto Maura's waist and pressed them around her back. "God Maura." She stretched her hands wide over the expense of Maura's back. "Is this really happening? You, me..." She blinked dark aroused eyes.

"Yes, yes I think it finally is." Maura blinked back at her. "Jane..." She breathed and licked her lips holding the other woman's dark eyes. "I've wanted to do this for so long." She admitted in a shy voice.

"I... I never dreamed I could... I would." Jane returned the honest details. "I didn't even know if..." The brunette blushed slightly. "You... girls... you know." She looked down slightly. "I mean I haven't ever... I just... I just know there's no one like you Maura, no one makes me feel like you."

"I know exactly how you feel... and I haven't either Jane." Maura admitted underlying the fact that made them even, after all she didn't want Jane to think she had some insider knowledge from past experiences. This was all as new and as uncharted for her as it was the Detective, but at the same time she felt no 'nervousness' about the idea. If anything she felt more shock at just how deeply effected she was, how aroused she had become with just the first few kisses. "But the past doesn't matter, this is you and I... nothing compares to that, it never has, it never will." She pressed a few soft kisses against Jane's lips not lingering but feeling a jolt of pleasure from each one.

"Bed?" Jane's voice dropped another notch as dark eyes shifted sideways briefly to the bed.

Maura didn't give her a verbal response, instead she pulled back and sat down before pulling herself backwards on it towards the pillows but she didn't completely lay down. She held her hand out to Jane urging her to join her.

Jane held up her hand for a second and with a smile leaned down, pulling off her boots and socks, throwing a wink Maura's way as she did so, before she moved to kneel on the bed close to the blonde, reaching out to cup Maura's cheek with a lean in to kiss her softly as she did so.

Maura arched up to meet the kiss, letting her hand slide to rest on Jane's side, groaning as she spread her palm and fingers out full against the soft ripple of muscles.

"Maur..." Jane breathed out pressing herself forward to press over the blonde more leaning onto her a little, moving her kisses once again to the soft curve of her neck and throat.

"Oh Jane..." Putting more strength into her hands, she pressed one to each of Jane's sides and pulled her closer wanting to feel the tall woman's weight against her body. Lengthening out her body in order to make the press as complete as she could. "You have me on fire, I want you so much." A shiver of pleasure and anticipation went through her transferring into Jane's body that was pressed against her now as she had urged. She let her hands slide in around to trace the strong muscles of Jane's stomach, not shying from the gunshot scar that marred her perfect skin but reminded Maura of the Detective's strength and resiliency. She didn't let her hands stop though, needing to feel more, needing Jane to know just how real the feeling was, she pressed both palms up over Jane's breasts squeezing softly through the silk cups to tease the swells beneath.

It was Jane's turn now to arch and stretch out a thick husky growl coming from her throat as her teeth lightly grazed against Maura's throat the unmistakable word 'fuck' breathing out against the blonde's heated, slightly damp skin.

"I want to make you feel everything you make me feel." Maura's voice was also thick as she massaged once more with her full palms before she snaked her hands around following the loop of material around Jane's rib cage. Needing a moment to unclip the bra before it went slack and fell forward slightly onto Jane's arm. With just her fingertips skimming Jane's skin she traced the way back along her lover's rib until she could trace out the bottom swells of the brunette's breasts. She let out a groan as she finally allowed her full palms to once again close over the soft skin, unable to believe the instant flash of hard arousal that gripped her body knowing how intimately she was touching Jane.

"Oh God Maura." Jane pulled her lips free from the blonde's neck letting her breath press from her lungs in a hard rush, her nipples tightening against Maura's palms almost instantly, the touch enough to

arouse them to the point of aching. With a gentle tug the brunette made it clear that she wanted their positions to be reversed, needing to feel the weight of the blonde on her body, and to give Maura the freedom to explore her breasts more easily.

Because of the overload of sensations it took Maura a moment to understand what Jane was trying to suggest without verbalizing it, but when she realized she just smiled and for the short term reluctantly moved her hands away. It took only a shift as Jane moved one of her arms to roll out to the side a bit, letting the brunette take her place. The fan of dark curls against the white pillows instantly intoxicating as she boldly didn't take the position that Jane had over her, but instead slipped her smaller body to straddle across the brunette's hips allowing her to brace her hands in the pillows and lean down slowly to bring their lips together in a hot exploratory kiss wanting Jane to get as accustomed to the new position as she was.

"Is this what you wanted?" She finally breathed the words out over Jane's mouth as hazel eyes memorized the sight of her lover beneath her.

"Yes." Jane's reply was so breathy it was almost inaudible, shaking hands slid up Maura's thighs over her hips and up to her waist as sparkling dark eyes panned over light freckle dashed skin. A soft whimper escaped the brunette as a ripple danced across the muscles of her lower stomach, followed by a hard controlled roll and clench of her hips and legs as she pressed up against Maura. "God Maur... I can hardly not..." She bit the corner of her lip clenching her stomach and legs tighter.

"Why are you trying not too?" Maura smirked at her in what only could be described as a sudden proud smile. "There is no script to this Jane, no one has to hold on for something, we're not on a schedule and no one has to think about baseball." She smirked more. "It's about you and I... flirting." She added the word trying to stop herself from using any number of accurate other ones that normally would cause Jane to blush and pull away from her and that was when they did have their clothes on. Using the strong muscles of her legs and stomach she balanced herself so that she could stop leaning, allowing her to stroke her fingers down Jane's cheeks, tracing her chin and then again down her collarbone as this time she was able to watch the approach of her hands to the place they had rested only moments before. In addition this time she lowered so that she could begin to press soft kisses to Jane's sternum as she closed her palms over soft swells again.

Jane tipped her head back a little, her eyes rolling closed, her lips slipping open to breathe quicker and shallower, her hands tightening on Maura's waist and holding her down slightly against the connection point of their hips as with a groan the brunette rolled her hips up to and against the blonde's, warm damp cotton dragging against the soft silky material of Maura's underwear as Jane's hips staggered and jumped a little as she attempted to stop them from immediately jumping to repeat the motion.

The blonde didn't need the prompting to begin pressing her hips back down against the motion in Jane's. Her own body more than appreciating the new friction and pressure. At the same time she gave into her other big desire and began to let the presses of her lips trail towards Jane's right breast, still massaging with her other hand until she was forced to focus on what she was doing. Letting out a soft breath before she finally let her mouth close over the stiff peak there, letting out a deep moan as she did as the intimate connection made her press harder with her hips.

Jane literally gasped as the excited and stimulated flesh of her breast was suddenly surrounded with warmth and wetness like no other, dark eyes flared open, and as she angled her head to see a mass of golden brown curls against her olive skin only slightly obscuring her view of Maura's perfect lips closed around her nipple Jane literally felt a flood of release press out of her body onto her already ruined underwear. With a guttural grunt of complete overwhelmed pleasure Jane buckled just slightly, all the muscles in her stomach tightening as another wave of desire rolled through her.

"Darling..." Jane's hand slipped from off Maura's back into golden locks, her tone higher than normal, tighter too as her back arched, her legs tightening as she pressed up off the mattress.

Considering how non-verbal Jane could be normally, Maura had already decided she had to take as many cues as she could from what her lover did, not expecting to be given direction or suggestions even if they would have been welcome.

For this reason she released the soft pressure of her lips and let her tense tip of her tongue wind around the hard nipple, at the same time continuing to press down against Jane with her own hips not just to satiate her own aching centre but focused on the idea of bringing her new lover to release.

The hand that Jane still held against Maura's body tightened, her fingers pressing firmly into flesh, but never digging in, just grounding Maura's and her bodies together as the brunette moved her hips with a more exaggerated press and roll. She also messed her other hand into golden brown locks more, her fingers actually grazing lightly against the blonde's scalp, just enough to find for sure exactly how high she could press and pull without hurting her.

Jane's breathing by this point was significantly faster than normal, her face flushed and warm with arousal as she kept the hard arch in her back and the roll in her hips towards Maura's body, a hard pant entering it as it was obviously the focused teasing of her sensitive nipple intensified her climb towards release.

Digging her foot into the mattress a little Jane put a little more strength into the thrust and push of each roll against Maura's hips, the soaked strip of cotton between her legs now doing little more than adding a layer of friction for her as she ground against Maura desperately.

"Don't... stop..." Jane panted the words heavily between breaths, her tone needy and almost desperate. "But... touch me..." She begged. "Maura, touch me."

Trying not to lose the rhythm she'd set with her tongue flicking against Jane's nipple, her mind for a moment didn't exactly know how to respond. Well no, that was incorrect, she could only guess if she had made that request to Jane exactly what it would have meant but a second of doubt came to her. Tilting her head, the view of Jane with her head pressed back into the pillows, her lips wet from passes of her own tongue, her brow furrowed in clearly pleasured concentration she made herself put any of that doubt away.

The hand she had pressed into the mattress near Jane's side, she leaned off of again, sliding it down Jane's stomach trying to make it very clear to Jane how she had interpreted the request to give the brunette ample time to correct her if necessary. As her fingers reached the edge of her lover's panties, she paused lifting her face just enough.

"Touch you?" She whispered the heated confirmation realizing in that moment that even if she did wish they had some kind of telepathic link so she would already have an answer, she wanted to be sure. Wanted Jane to know that she would do anything, just as much as if Jane didn't want something she wouldn't do it.

"Please Maur, I need you... to feel you..." Jane was literally panting now, her breaths short and almost gasping. "God Maur please." A high whimper was attached to the last word as Jane arched her hips.

With this obvious encouragement Maura didn't hesitate any longer, shifting her hips back so that she could press her hand inside. The next few sensations kept shifting from one explosion of pleasure to another as first her fingers were met with the damp trimmed curls, to the next being met by the growing pool of wetness where Jane's swollen lips opened for her and then finally the pinnacle of it all as she let two fingers actually enter that wetness.

"Oh Jane..." Maura gasped the words as a hard shiver went through her body, after all her entire brain had just caught up to her body in realizing that at this moment for the very first time her fingers were spreading through Jane's body. For once the usually articulate doctor didn't have a follow on, it was just a groan as she stroked back and forth but then with the movement of Jane's hip, intuitively focused until her middle finger stroked over the brunette's centre and she felt her lover's hips buck up hard to meet the pressure.

With Maura's hand where so desperately need it, the talented fingers carefully exploring the new environment Jane shifted her body, hips and back and literally pressed herself against the gentle exploration, whimpering in ecstasy as slender digits bumped and grazed exactly over needy nerve centres, rolling her hips with an anxious neediness towards and against Maura, Jane's panting turned into moans which morphed into pleasured cries as her movement became less restricted to just her hips.

"Maur... darling... Maur..." The brunette's eyes slipped closed again, her head tipping back into the pillows.

"I'm right here Jane." Maura assured her, trying to press back the overwhelming amount of pleasure that touching Jane was causing in herself and focus on the brunette. It wasn't that she didn't understand the mechanism of female orgasm in extreme medical detail, it was just that she wanted to be able to do this for Jane, to Jane, with Jane. She wanted to know Jane was reaching release because of her. "I love you." She underlined continuing to meet the rolls and press of Jane's hip to keep constant friction against the brunette's hard centre.

The cry of pleasure that literally seemed to come from deep inside Jane was possibly the loudest cry that Maura had heard the brunette make, accompanied by a body wide shiver and arch and then a literal jumping spasm of both internal and external muscles across her back and stomach. The flood of arousal that pressed out of her over Maura's fingers and hand unlike anything the brunette had ever experienced.

Maura continued the motion of her fingers until Jane's body seemed to drop back to the bed, slowing it and lowering the pressure for a few more strokes before she finally slipped her hand away and slid leaned over Jane's body.

"You are so beautiful." Maura cooed at her stroking damp hair off Jane's forehead.

"Maura, God, Maura..." Jane cupped the back of the blonde's head and lightly pulled her close, pressing their lips together in a hot, passionate kiss.

"Jane." Maura groaned into the kiss, any question of how Jane felt after her release answered instantly by the bold direct kiss. Needing to breath she pulled back just enough to see dark eyes. "You are exquisitely radiant when you reach release."

"I don't..." The brunette's breathing was still hard and fast, though it was slowly steadying out thanks to her conditioning. "Maur, that's.. that's never happened before... not like that." She shook her head and smoothed her hand over golden hair again before once more pulling Maura in for a kiss. "You are ..." She kissed her again. "I love you." She kissed her deeper.

"I love you too." Maura assured her kissing her back. "But Jane..." Her mind made her continue with the inquisition. "I don't understand, what do you mean you don't? Did I do something wrong?" A moment of self doubt suddenly overtook her, and despite all her medical knowledge she worried she had indeed miss read things.

"No, Maura no." Jane shook her head. "You did everything right." She breathed out her first vaguely 'normal' breath. "That..." She made a vague motion to gesture what had just occurred, "Or rather a very watered down, milder version of it never usually happens to me during sex..." She tried to explain. "Usually it's up to me, afterwards..." She felt a soft blush rise in her cheeks.

"OH..." Maura suddenly started to understand what Jane was trying to explain and leaned in and kissed her again. "You usually find it hard to orgasm with a partner." She whispered that she understood now nodding with a soft smirk. "I think we can fix that problem." She brushed their lips together.

"As it stands there doesn't seem to be a problem." Jane pointed out with a chuckle.

"And we haven't even scratched the surface of options yet either." Maura assured her as options ran through her head. "In fact we still have clothes on."

"We do." Jane's face relaxed into a smile. "A fact we should resolve, wouldn't you say?"

"Unless you just want to cuddle and enjoy the aftershocks?" Maura offered reaching up to smooth her hand down Jane's face.

Jane closed her eyes and couldn't help but keen her face into and against the touch.

"What about you?" She asked in an almost fragile whisper.

"I just got to touch the most beautiful woman in the world, make love to her, bring her pleasure, feel her release." Maura cupped her lover's cheek more. "To have her fall asleep exhausted from our love making in my arms... seems to me it's all about me right now." She countered.

"Maur I've never felt this...satisfied... this..." Jane brought her arm up and smoothed it over Maura's shoulder and down her arm. "Spent." She admitted with a soft laugh. "In my life, falling asleep against your soft warmth..." She breathed in deeply now. "Would make it feel like heaven."

"Then that's exactly what's going to happen." Maura shifted her body, gracefully dropping over to the side and opening her arms for Jane to slide into them. She could still feel the ache in her own centre but to be honest, just having experienced that moment with Jane, to feel the way that Jane's body surrendered into her arms and clung to her was worth more at that moment than pressing for release. No, she could live with this build up in her body for as long as it took for this kind of moment to come again and for it to be Jane's turn to explore her. "Falling asleep in my arms is something I can promise you any time you want it, or need it, especially when you feel like this." She whispered smoothing her hand through dark hair to settle it off Jane's face.

Jane literally let herself fall heavily into and against Maura's body, resting her head on the blonde's chest, her hand on her stomach, gliding her leg onto and across Maura's as she just let any tension that remained in her body just fall out of it.

"I was supposed to take you out for a date before this happened." Jane said softly, breathing out lightly against Maura's warm skin. "Woo you with PD flirting and PDA's, until you succumbed to my charm."

"Oh I still expect a lot of both Detective." Maura assured her. "And dates." She underlined this fact as well. "But tonight was perfect Jane." She stoked her hand over Jane's back. "We both needed this moment." She whispered kissing into dark hair.

"I need you." Jane settled again with a soft contented sigh.

"I need you too Jane." Maura agreed with her. "Now close your eyes and rest." She urged her softly.

The end...


End file.
